High speed data communications are becoming more and more desirable and important to society. Most high speed data connections are available through telephone lines, cable modems or other such devices that have a physical wired connection. Since such a wired connection has limited mobility, wireless techniques for data communications are very attractive for airline passengers. However, cellular high speed wireless data links have a range which in not practical for in-flight use due to throughput limitations. Alternatively, high speed links are available from satellites for in-flight aircraft. This option is costly since it requires a satellite link as well as specialized antennae and other equipment for the aircraft and also consists of throughput limitations which impact usefulness. Consequently, there is a need for a system that provides high speed data communications link to an in-flight aircraft at a reasonable cost.